


The Tribal Slave

by YNado



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gods, Master/Servant, Multi, first time writing anything ever, ish again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNado/pseuds/YNado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the past(ish), gabe,dean,sam,luke,mike, and cas are the gods of a large valley. The valley is split into five sections, east, west, north, south, and the village. Demand a virgin sacrifice. Mostly follows the OFC- Yoake(japanese for dawn).<br/>First time ever posting/writing anything, sorry if it sucks. Ratings might change. If you see something that needs tagged please tell me.<br/>Name sucks, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm not sure what to do with this, I might rewrite it a little darker or try to sort it out with this happy side. But I don't do happy writing very well so we will see.... Sorry for the MASSIVE delay, stuff happened.

Yoake sighed happily. Attending mass was one of her favorite things, and not just because she didn't have to work at all on gathering days, but also she liked prayer time. She always thanked for what little she had, but rarely asked for anything-after all, the gods didn't have time to answer the prayer of a simple tribe slave. Yoake smiled at the clouds from the back of the wagon. Mass gatherings were held in the village temple and Yoake was the slave of the East tribe, five miles from the village. Master Singer had offered her a ride in the back of his wagon so she didn't have to walk. Bobby Singer was a really nice man, even if he did seem really mean at first. Yoake always liked working for him and his wife, Missus Karen would give her tasty treats when she was done working.  
Once in the village, Yoake hopped out of the wagon and walked to the temple. In the temple, Yoake stood at the back of the room with the other three tribe slaves and the two village slaves. Yoake loved the walls of the temple, they were painted with the likeness of the gods.  
On one wall stood Samuel, the god of knowledge and understanding. He stood dressed in green, a darker green cloak draped over broad shoulders, holding a large tome and a scroll. Long brown hair curling into his hazel eyes.  
Beside him stood his brother Decanus, the god of loyaltiy and self sacrificing. He was clad all in black, and cloakless. In one of his arms he held an innosent, the other a sword. His hair short and the color of dark straw, his eyes a bright green.  
Next to Decanus stood Castiel, the god of love. Clothed in blue, he stood with a dark blue cloak, held open in welcome, resembled wings. His shining blue eyes and wind mussed black hair made him look stunning.  
On the other wall, Gabriel, the god of mischeif and tricks, lay painted on a table covered with sweets, sweet bread, suger cakes, and pies to name a few. He lay drapped in copper, light brown hair slicked back with a little curl in the back, gold eyes shining and a mischeivious grin.  
Beside him stood his brother Lucifer, the god of death, clothed in pure white, his pale eyes looking sadly at the dead that lay at his feet. His light colored hair and beard were cut short, behind him stood a dead tree.  
Beside him stood Castiel's brother, Michael, the god of judgement and righteousness. He stood as though for battle, bronze armor shining, his gold sword gleaming and gold sheild at the ready, his long curly hair and dark brown cloak waving in the breeze. At his feet lay the judged.  
Yoake sighed and wished she had something to give them. The six gods have always seemed nice to her, they rarely asked for sacrifices and when they do it is seldomly human. The last human sacrifice was nearly seventy years ago, the gods demanded a man. Later the people learned that he was responsible for the animal like killings that had been happening. Yoake had thought that the gods were being nice by just killing him, but the story was later told to her that the man returned, horribly disfigured, and amitted to the murders before dieing of his wounds. The gods have also asked for virginal sacrifices too, but they had been very beautiful men and women, no one knew which of the gods liked the men. Mostly, the people give offerings with out prompting, like sweet cakes, but sometimes the gods demand things, like prized colts and young bulls.  
Yoake, being a slave, had none of these things. Instead she just gave thanks for what little came her way. The village priest enjoyed her questions after mass and helped her learn all she can to be helpful to the gods. Even though she was only a slave, he never said he was to busy for her. He told her that even though she is a slave her life was better in the gods eyes then many of her masters. Yoake has a hard time believing him, but thinks it sounds nice.  
The day after mass, Yoake was working for the elders of her tribe when one of them sent her to the village to get a salve he had run out of. After getting the salve, Yoake was walking through the heart of the village when she saw a strange man riding a mare and leading a wonderous stallion. The stallion was beautiful, solid black. He towered over the village horses. His black mane cascaded in waves over his powerful neck, he reared high, striking the air with heavily feathered hooves. Yoake was instentally in love, even though a horse like that would probably kill her. Yes, he was beautiful, but he was a horse of death. The cheif stood, reguarding the man as he lead the stallion closer. "Peace friends! I bring you a measage!" Yoake was still spell bound by the stallion but listened when the cheif spoke. "Well what word do you have then?" The strange dismounted and aproched, giving the cheif a bow. "I come from over the mountians, headed west to see what there is. Last night as I neared the pass in to your valley, I saw a most wordeeous sight, for a tall man- dressed all in white, with light hair and pale eyes- rode up on this magnificant stallion. I sensed he was no mortal and fell off my mare in haste to bow. Then he spoke and said 'rise mortal, I have use for you.' Terrified I of course lept to my feet and he continued. 'You shall lead my stallion into the valley, tell the village cheif to bring you the Dawn Child.' So, where is she?" Yoake gasp, for she was known as the Dawn Child, being born at dawn, in the tribe of the rising sun, and even her name ment 'dawn'. The chief brisled, "and what you do the gods have of a tribe slave?" The stranger snickered, "thats for them to know and you to find out I guess. The immortal told me to give her a measage, and he said you would bring her to me." The cheif glared at the crowd before he saw her. Yoake jumped when he yelled "well child! Get over here and hear what the man has to say!" Yoake quickly walked over ro them and gave a bow. When she looked up, the stranger was smiling. "Child, I now believe the man crazy how ever I will give you his measage. 'Dawn Child, your deeds have been seen and now the gods reward you. The stallion is yours.' Even if I believe him far to much horse for such a small, beautiful creature as you." Yoake sumbled back, shaking her head. There was no way that she could accept such a fine gift, she was only a slave! The traveler chuckled at the stammered attempt at a decline. "Oh child, the god warned me about you belief and yet you still surprize me. Fear not, the god says you are more worthy to ride his horse then anyother. If it was not true, you could not even approch him, I can't. Go on child, touch him." Yoake stared at the stallion and he stared back with his ears perked forwards, none of the fearsome fight from earlier as he tipped his head and nuzzled her hand. She pet his neck, amazed by his softness. She was still petting him when he suddenaly pinned his ears and tossed his head sharply. Yoake turned to see the cheif backing off, the traveler snickering as he mounted his mare. "Well, I guess you arn't worthy cheif! I must be off, a pleasure meeting you Dawn Child. Good bye now!" Yoake watched the man leave be for turning to the cheif, he was scowling. The stallion bumped her with his nose. Yoake smiled and turned back to him. She startled when he gave a deep bow, lowering his back down. When he looked back at her, she took the hint and scrambled onto his back. He stood slowly and then held still. "Wow," Yoake stared at the horse between her legs. "He truly is the horse of gods!" "Yes, the god of death!" Yoake started and turned to see the priest. "What do you mean?" "Oh Child, did you not hear the discription of the god the traveler gave? Tall, light hair, pale eyes? What god do we have that matches but Lucifer, the god of death? It is not often on gets a gift from him in this life, be thankful. But watch yourself, surely the gods are watching you." Despite his words, Yoake saw pride in his eyes. The cheif scowled, "and what use does the tribe slave have of a god horse? Should not one of the warriors be better suited to ride this fighting horse than a small child!?" The priest glared at the cheif. "Who the gods choose to bless is their business, not any mortals! Prehaps if the warriors care half as much about learning the gods way as this child, the gods would be more generous to them. Go child, your days work is not done. However, the stallion is yours, no one can take him." Yoake nodded and wondered how to direct the horse, to put a bit on him seemed like a sin. Instead, she gently squeezed his ribs. Yoake was pleasantly surprized to learn that he responded well to leg ques and she got home without any trouble. Back in her tribe, everyone stared and listened intently as she told them what had happened. "Well, as long as you don't get cocky and remember you are still a slave, you can keep him." Yoake frowned but nodded, she didn't think it smart to mention the priest's words, instead she just slid off the horse's back. She patted him on the neck before returning to the elders with the salve. The stallion nickered before walking under a tree to rest. When the days work was done, she brought the stallion to the stall she was given in the tribal barn as a room when she became the trible slave after her father died ten years ago, her mother dieing shortly following her birth. She slept peacefully that night, her stallion seeming to stand guard over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya think? Also, the stallion is a friesian in case you didnt get that...  
> Sorry not sorry, also not sure how far I am going to take this, have some what of a plot. You meet the gods in the next chapter! Next chapter i will try to have up maybe next week.(or sooner or later, when ever I write it.)  
> Kudos are always nice. And comments.
> 
> Went and fixed what I saw, let me know if I missed anything. For some reason I can't get the paragraphs to stay, still working on that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back! Okay, last chapter I forgot to mention, I see Michael as looking like this instead of canon. Yeah, I saw this and I have actually yet to see him on show.  
> www.bradfordexchange.com/michael minus wings and dead dragon for the temple mural.  
> I am not supporting anything, I just like it.  
> Also forgot to mention, mass gatherings are twice a month. Just letting ya know.

The week between when Yoake received the stallion and the next mass gathering was hard. A lot of the families she worked for worked her harder then before. Some, like Bobby, thankfully didn't treat her any differently.   
Many of her tribe members wanted to breed their mares to the stallion. Yoake just laughed (quietly, a slave can't laugh outloud at a tribal member with out risking a beating) when they tried. The stallion would watch in distain as a mare was led forwards before giving the bringer a look that clearly sais 'really?'. Yoake found it hilarious when the stallion would toss his head and turn away from the offered mare. Many times the owners would blame Yoake for the stallions lack of intrest, lecturing her before the stallion shoved them away.   
The day before the gathering day, a large dark skined man named Gordon got mad at her for laughing when the stallion refused his mare and hit her. Yoake didn't see the hit coming until it was too late. The blow knocked her to the ground. Saddly, Yoake was used to beatings and simply rolled into herself to avoid as much damage as possible. However, in stead of giving more blows, Gordon screamed. Yoake looked up to see him dangling by his arm from the teeth of the giant stallion. Yoake stumbled away as the stallion reared onto his hind legs, bringing Gordon with him. Yoake froze as several tribe members ran closer as Gordon continued to scream. Everyone cringed as the stallion easily threw Gordon away like a childs doll.   
Yoake was told to keep her stallion under control, even though everyone seemed to agree that a horse of the gods was going to do what ever he wanted.   
Yoake was eager for gathering day. She wanted to ask the priest about the stallion, but no one she worked for had need of anything in the village. So, come gathering day, Yoake rose early and rode the stallion to the temple.  
The village was just starting to stir when Yoake reached the temple, but the priest was already up and out side, watering the hanging plants by the door.  
"Good morning child, you are up early. Would you like to come in? I am almost done setting up for gathering."  
Yoake smiled as the priest motioned for her to come in. "Thank you. Father, may I ask you a question?" Yoake asked after sliding off and following.  
"Yes, what can I help you with?"  
"Well, I was wondering about the stallion. He is Lucifers horse right?"  
"Of course he is. Last week when you received himI my self got curious and read up on what the tomes and scrolls say about Lucifers horse."  
"And? Oh! I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt!"  
The priest smiled softly. "Don't mind that child, you are free to speak here. And," the priest winked, "Lucifer has one stallion, Crowley. A big black stallion that he rides."   
Yoake frowned. "But, why would Lucifer give his onr horse to a slave? It doesn't make sense, shouldn't he give him to someone important?"  
The priest laughed. "Oh child, often times the things the gods do don't make sense. However, Lucifer has given Crowley to a human before. The scroll says that Crowley was given to an older woman for a year.   
Yoake frowned, she was getting use to the stallion and didn't really want him to go. But a year was a long time, so she would take what she got. She wanted to ask more questions, but the temple was starting to fill up so she moved to the back and pondered. She ended up missing most of the message by pondering. After the gathering was over, the priest was busy so Yoake ended up riding Crowley to the base of the mountain. It was really peaceful here and Yoake wondered if the gods really did live up on the ridge. Yoake liked to think so.   
"So, your name is Crowley? It is a nice name." Yoake giggled when Crowley nickered and nodded his head up and down.   
Yoake looked back atthe mountian before turning Crowley back to the tribe. On the trail, Yoake was startled to hear the temple bell ringing. The bell had not been rung in any one living's lifetime, some tomes say that it could only be rung by a god. The bell was loud enough to reach all four tribes and it's ringing meant one thing, everyone was to gather at the temple, the gods had something to say. Before Yoake could turn Crowley, he had taken off towards the village. At first, Yoake just clung on as he raced over the fields but soon she was tossing her head and laughing with the joy that this speed seemed to hold. Before long, they reached the village. Already, most of the people were there, most had stayed in the village after gathering. Yoake dismounted when they got near the crowd. The priest was talking, trying to steem the seemingly unending questions. Yoake heard so many variations of 'whats happening' as she moved through the crowd, her head was spinning. When she was about midway, the crowd was suddenly silent. Yoake looked through the people to see standing behind the priest, was a man; kinda short, light brown hair, other than that, he was blocked by the priest. Yoake watched as the priest turned around before droppinh to the ground in a deep bow. Yoake gasp, man was Gabriel! Yoake wasted no time gawking, she dropped as flat as she could with her knees under her. She heard the crowd around her do the same. Yoake peeked through her bangs. Gabriel! The god Gabriel! Yoake thanked all six, after all, none of the gods had visited the valley for a long time, and she got to see one! Gabriel seemed to glance at the crowd before his gaze was cought on something behind it. Yoake wondered what he was looking at before a loud whinney let her know.  
Yoake, and the crowd cringed when Gabriel spoke  
"Well, this is a nice welcome! Crowley, get over here!" Yoake watched as the crowd tried to get out of the was of the stallion, whoever wasn't fast enough was simply stepped over until he had gotten in front of the god. Gabriel was dwarfed by the giant stallion, who dipped his head down till his nose almost touched the ground. Gabriel turned back to the crowd.  
"Thank you for taking care of what is the gods, even if you did a terrible job of it." The crowd cringed again, but Yoake sniffed-she didn't want the stallion to leave so soon. Gabriel seemed to stare dissaprovingly at the crowd before turning back to the stallion.   
"Well, where is she?" By now, everyone was looking at the pair.  
Crowley nickered and looked right at her. Yoake jumped back and landed on her butt as Gabriel was suddenly right in front of her. One second he was standing in front of the crowd, the next he was standing over her. Gabriel snickered before holding out his hand.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Yoake stared at the offered hand, fully in shock. Gabriel laughed now. "It's not going to burn you, just take it."  
Yoake startled, and before thinking about the consequences about touching a god, took his offered hand. Gabriel smiled brightly and Yoake couldn't help but smile back.  
"See, that wasn't so hard!" Yoake gasped when the world suddenly blurred before snaping back into focus again, but now she was standing front of the crowd. Yoake felt her knees buckle but Gabriel grabbed her elbow, keeping her from falling.   
"Don't pass out on me noe, we still have a ride yet!" Gabriel turned to the crowd.  
"Well, you all should be happy that Michael and Lucifer let me come get whats ours, if they had seen this bruise, Yoake gasped as Gabriel gently touched her.face where Gordon hit her, "they might not be so kind. As is, who ever hit her, watch out for frogs!" Gabriel smirked before turning to Crowley and giving a flick of his wrist. The stallion turned before bowing low. Yoake flinched when Gabriel lifted her onto Crowley before jumping up behind her.  
"Good bye!"  
"Wait!" Yoake startled when the priest yelled, Gabriel simply turned to look at him wirh a raised eyebrow.  
"Um, I-I apologize, but, um, w-what are you, what use, um."  
"What am I going to do with Yoake?" Well, we are taking her, say a virgin sacrifice. Anyway, we like her, we take her, capise? Besides, shes better off with us, I mean really? Slaves?" Yoake was still in shock so she just whimpered and clung to Crowley's mane as he took off. Once out of the village, Crowley slowed to a smooth trot.   
"So Yoake, I was actually suppose to ask you if you wanted to come. So,do you?"  
Yoake squeaked. "Why would you want me?"  
Gabriel snickered and Yoake realized that she was pressed against his chest. Yoake swallowed hard.  
"Well actually, it is a long list of reasons as to why you. But mostly, we like you, your intresting."  
"I am a slave though." Yoake felt him stiffen.  
"Well, we actually don't like.or agree with the whole slave thing they have going on."  
Yoake was confused, the village and tribes always had slaves. In fact, Yoake was taught that the gods set up the slave system and yet here was Gabriel saying they disagree with it. Another question popped up.   
"What am I to do for you then?"  
"Well, that is kinda up to you. If you are wondering if you are going to be our slave, then no. We are not taking you because we want someone to work." Yoake waited, hopeing he would tell more, when he didn't, Yoake asked what had been bothering her.  
"And um, the virgin sacrifice thing? What did that mean?" Gabriel shrugged against her.  
"Well, I said that so they couldn't argue. Again, if you are wondering if we will rape you, no. Basically, you are on exstended vacation. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you want, you can laze in bed all day, or ride Crowley from dawn to dusk, he doesn't get tired so you could gallop all day long. One thing though, you are no longer a slave, do not say you are." Yoake was quiet and focused on holding on as Crowley picked an almost nonexsistant trail up the side of the draw. Yoake was stunned when suddenly they were faced with a huge house, no temple. It was as tall as six houses, and was built out of the mountain.  
"Well, welcome home. Come in and I will intuduce you to them all." Gabriel chuckled, "well, you can probibly tell who is who, but heh." Gabriel lept off Crowley before turning to help her off too. Yoake stared at the massive doors that opened by themselves as they approched. Inside, Gabriel led her down a hall to a huge room. One wall had a large fireplace with a fire blazing in it. Scattered in the room. Were several large comfy looking chairs and couches, as well as a few tables, bookshelves lined on wall floor to high ceiling. On one couch, Samuel and Decanus were, kissing? Yoake was confused, weren't they brothers? It looked like they were trying to eat eachother. Beside them on a chair, Castiel was reading. Lucifer and Michael were standing at a table, yelling at eachother. Gabriel cleared his throut, twice, when that didn't work, he yelled.  
"Hey! I have Yoake'"  
Yoake gulped when everyone was suddenlly looking at her. The world seemed to spin before going black and Yoake slipped into a dead faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, not accually what I was expecting, but I hope you all like.
> 
> So, Crowley. That happened. I was originally going to let people reading this name him, but that happened. Well iy works!
> 
> What does it say that this was born because I wanted to write a story with a horse?
> 
> Drop a comment or kudos, if ya want to hate, go ahead. Can't hurt me. Love kudos!


End file.
